


Scared of the big wolf

by JUNGLESLUT101



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Hardcore, Jacob has a cute wolf, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, Smut, Soft Jacob Seed, Spanking, Squirting, care taking, caught masturbating, my girl is horny, showering together, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGLESLUT101/pseuds/JUNGLESLUT101
Summary: An 18 year old girl decides to take her therapist advice and travel the whole Montana after her father's death. She soon comes to regret her decision when she gets hunted by wolves in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Before Celeste turned 18 she and her dad made a decision to go hiking all over Montana. Unfortunately her dad passed away due to lung cancer because of his job. he worked for Missoula county fire department one of the best they've ever had. He's friends and family have been very supportive and understanding when she completely shut down. She's been depressed for so long she hasn't even left the house for 3 months and now her mother has had enough and had her assigned an expensive personal therapist. She goes to Ms Shelby four times a week she talked about all the things her father used to do and how happy she was. How she went camping and mountain climbing in summers and winters together. After Celeste's mother divorced her father he would always make time for her to make sure her mental health wasn't low. She really didn't blame her mother he was always at work she never got to see him much they were growing apart and they both made a decision to part ways but they both got to spend equal time on her for her sake. Ms Shelby suggested her to go hiking all over Montana like she was supposed to do with her dad and Celeste's mom agreed but now she's come to regret her decision and curses her therapist for putting the idea in her head.  
She is stranded in the middle of the forest with huge trees and wild animals. And the weather is chilly. It's near end of autumn but the weather is colder than its suppose to be. Fortunately she is wearing decent clothes and has prepared for the winter.her phone doesn't have any signal and Google map doesn't work she has been walking for so long her legs are going numb from the cold and exhaustion. Thankfully she brought her filtered water bottle and there are rivers all over the forest and she has a decent amount of food. She should be fine for a while till she gets her phone working and get out of here. But now she needs to rest. She's started her journey from the Missoula rivers and mountains. Met some friendly tourist who were just visiting before Christmas and one of them gave her a delicious Persian sweet which she still has its very filling. The last location she was in before her phone lost signal it was in the middle of clearwater forest. She hasn't even seen anyone since 12 hours ago which was a grumpy old man fishing. She's been walking since then. Jesus she hasn't even realized how long she's been walking. The sun is setting slowly. it always amazes her how beautiful it is. Now she is setting up camp and building a fire for her canned beans.  
She,her father and Mr Tokaila used to go camping all the time. He taught her some survival skills and how to survive when she gets lost. He even taught her how to shoot but she's always been against guns or violence in general but she's brought her knife just incase. Its 10 inches overall 6 inch blade 4 inch handle. It was made by her father's indigenous long time friend and partner in the department. It's handle is made out of elk bones with indigenous design around it. Mr Tokaila taught her about bows and knives when she was 12. She still keeps in touch with him and his family. Now that she started the fire she takes out a can of tomato beans and a can of peach for dessert. She opens the can of bean and leave it on the stone near the small fire she made but she is so hungry that she opens the can of peaches and has a couple till the beans are ready. While she's enjoying her peaches she hears a growl and a sound of a branch breaking. She turns around and see three wolves one of them is huge with brown and white fur the other two look smaller maybe a 5 months old pup one of them with black fur and the other with greyish brown fur but all she can focus on is the adult wolf stalking near her with its teeth bare and it's ready to attack. She doesn't even think all she does is get up and run as fast as she can. She hears them creeping closer the crunches of the leaves under their heavy paws. She turns and see how far behind they are and out of nowhere the black one latches on her calf and she falls on her face. She screams so loud that it scares the pup so it loosens it's teeth a bit and she kicks it in the face as hard as she can and it let goes. She gets up and turns around then run as fast as she can with blood oozing out of her left leg. The pain is bearable for now but she knows as soon as she runs low on adrenaline the pain will be too much to bear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She's not sure how long she's been running but it's fully dark out. She can't hear them behind her anymore but she still runs a little longer . Better be safe than sorry she thought to herself. She sees a cave and she is so tired the best option she thinks will be if she stays out of the open for a little. besides her leg startin to hurt and she lost blood so she's getting dizzy. She still has her phone with her but it's at 27% and she left her solar power charger with the rest of her stuff.  
She nears the cave she turns on her flashlight from her phone to check inside. Thankfully it's not that deep and other than birds or bats resting there's nothing more. She sighs a breath that she's been holding and sit in the cave with her back against the rock. She checks her phone if she has any signal. still nothing she thinks to herself. Now the pain is so bad that she can't stop her whimpering or moans of pain every time she moves. She lost a lot of blood now and the shirt she tied around her wound isn't working anymore but she's still trying not to fall asleep. But maybe if she closes her eyes just a li.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shes not sure how long she's passed out but she wakes up to something wet near her face she slowly opens one eye too see a huge white Wolf but it's twice the size of a normal wolf it also has a red cross on its forehead. With wide eyes she looks around for its other packs but all she makes out is a large man with red hair and army jacket she whimpers a little before she passes out again

To be continued.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Ok so you can tell me how I did because I've never been in to reading or writing books till I found out about fanfiction which was 3 months ago smh 😩 but also feel free to correct me. if you don't like the stories plz tell me I'm still figuring out how this works also in this story you are 18 and also Eden's gate is there but they haven't started kidnapping and stuff basically before the reaping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the tough ex soldier finds an injured young girl in a cave?

Jacob's POV

He woke up at 4:30 a.m. sweaty and out of breath with his judge next to him trying to comfort him. The judge was still a pup but bigger than most of the adult judges they trained also he didn't obey very much like the others would and Jacob took him as his personal judge to train. He named him Serpus. It wasn't unusual for him to wake up from a nightmare he barely slept anyway. He got out of bed after getting his breathing under control and went straight in to the shower with Serpus following with concern. He turned the shower on the colder side and immediately went under the spray of cool water. He took his time convincing himself that it was just a nightmare and it all happened in the past.   
After his mind cleared a little from his nightmare he headed to the kitchen got himself a cup of black coffee and fed Serpus.   
When serpus finished with his food they both left the house at 5 a.m. to go on a hunt. He needed to stock up on food and firewoods because of the winter.  
The winters in Hope county got messy real soon with heavy storms and hail and heavy snowing non stop for 3 or more months . He wanted to be ready for that. When he saw a deer passing by he stopped in his tracks and made a sign for serpus to follow suit. But when he didn't listen he whistled for him to stop. still serpus didn't obey. Jacob growled in frustration and he looked to see what the judge was doing and saw him sniffing all over the ground and then take off running. Jacob called after him but when he didn't listen he followed his judge. After 3 miles he noticed there was drops of blood. He could tell from the foot prints that it was humans. He could also tell that there were wolves prints on the ground. he followed the prints and noticed that the wolves separated from the human print. Serpus growled and ran towards the print Jacob ran after him then they both came to a stop with serpus frantically sniffing the grounds. Jacob saw the cave and he took his hunting knife out of his thigh holster. When they both got near the cave they could hear slight whimpering serpus ran in the cave Jacob followed suit. Jacob stopped when he saw a young girl laying on her back and moaning in pain. Then serpus started sniffing her and she startled awake. She opened one of her eyes to inspect what that wet feeling is but when she saw what it was she started whimpering and trying to back away before she caught Jacob in her sight. She whimpered one last time before she passed out.  
Jacob took his chance to look for anything that was a threat when he didn't find any he took the time to inspect the girl. She had some small scratches on her face mostly from branches and a little split lips also a minor fever. He searched for any other injuries when he saw her left calf was wrapped up tightly. He went and tried to look at it from a better angle so he took her leg and lifted it but came to a stop when he heard her moan again. He searched her face for a couple of minutes while thinking what to do with her when her face scrunched up again in discomfort. He scooped her up not caring for the whine that left her lips and started the journey back to his cabin cursing her in his mind for ruining his hunting trip.  
__________________

Jacob immediately took off his heavy camouflage coat and carefully placed her on the couch near the fireplace. He then tended her wound to see if it was infected. And it was but only a little nothing too threatening.  
He clean her wounds and wrapped it tightly with bandages then he cleaned her face. She doesn't look like she's from here he thought to himself. When he finished cleaning her up he took off her heavy clothes and left her with her warm black leggings and white long sleeve which was dirty now.  
He went out to get some fire wood cause the fire was slowly dying from last night he also needed to chop some wood he had 3 logs left. He threw the logs in the fire and brought the couch she was resting on near the fireplace with serpus near her feet. He then proceeded to chop some woods for later on  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued......


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste finds out she's trapped with a total stranger because of Montana winter.

{Slightly mature}

Jacob has been keeping his eyes on the young girl she goes in and out of consciousness. He tries to feed her when she's awake but she doesn't seem to make any coherent words when he asks about her. It's been 6 days her wound has healed a little but she still has a fever. Her right ankle has been swollen. It was slightly dislocated but Jacob put it back in place and made a make shift cast to heal it sooner. The weather is dark and scary with heavy snowing and storms. It's been like this the past few days. Each day gets colder especially this high in the mountains. He still wonders how she got here but he's gonna nurse her back to health first and then asks her questions. He is gonna take her to the shower to cool her fever. The heater is turned on and the shower is well adjusted to the perfect temperature for her. He enters the guest room or where she is currently staying. She's whining in her sleep and thrashing a little. He checks her temperature. She's burning up. He carefully lift the hem of her sweater and pulling her sock of before he can pull her leggings completely down she stirs awake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Celeste POV  
She stirs awake by the needle like pain all over her body.  
She opens her eyes to see a man Infront of her with her leggings half way down her thighs. She squeaks and tries to get away but Jacob has a tight grip on her thighs. "PLEASE LET GO OF ME" she screams and thrashes to get him to let go and he does. She immediately stands but the cast on her right ankle and the immediate pain on her left sends her crashing down. Before she can hit the ground two strong arms holds her from her waist.  
"Calm down pup you're gonna hurt yourself ". Jacob loosens his hold and sits her on the bed again. He looks at her to see that her face has turned a bright red."uhmm wh why am I naked?"  
She stutters. He can see and hear the fear in her eyes and voice. She squirms a little and tries to cover herself with the blankets surrounding her.  
Jacob chuckles finding it a little amusing." My wolf found you in a cave bleeding out. Took you to my cabin and fixed up your wound and ankle. You also have a high fever we need to fix that before it gets worse" she looks at him dumbfounded 'wolf.. wolf.. shit wolves' she remembers hiding from the wolves that attacked her. She can't remember anything else tho 'i left all my stuff in the woods ' she thinks to herself. "Why am I naked?" She asks again but with less trembling in her voice "like I said we need to lower your temperature" without any warning he scoops her up in his hands bridal style. She shrieks and squirms trying to get away but he has a firm hold on her."PUT ME DOWWWN" she screams at him and wildly thrashes. Her head knocks him in the chin a couple times before he growls in anger "QUIT IT GIRLY" he warns in a gruff and loud voice. it works she stops her movements but she quietly whimpers out of fear. While their passing the rooms to reach the bathroom she sees the huge wolf. Jacob could feel her whole body stiffen."he's not going to hurt you. He is well trained" he says in a calming tone and feels her relax a bit. she thought she imagined the wolf but apparently not. 'the man said his wolf found me bleeding' she thinks. But not sure her brains is a little fuzzy and her body is super sensitive. every touch feels like needles.   
(due to the medication Jacob has her on for pain and anti inflammation).   
Jacob takes her to the bathroom and She notices everything made out of beautiful rustic wood. It isn't that big but beautiful non the less. There's a red carpet in front of the sink designed with weird patterns. The top of the sink is white marble and the lower counter is made out of dark spruce wood. The walls are decorated with animal skulls or handmade carpets. He sets her down on the toilet with the lid closed. She looks around and she sees no bath tub. She's confused cause she knows she can't stand. "Umm si sir where is the umm bath tub?" He chuckles a little before answering "Don't like them so didn't get them" he shrugs innocently "but I can't stand" she whines and his eyes soften. He breathes a sigh before starting to remove his clothing until he is only left with his boxers on. She watches with horror. "What are you doin" she whispers eyes wide. She doesn't miss the scars on his skin either. Some are rashes some are burn marks and when he turns around to turn the shower spray on she can see old slash marks. He makes sure the temperature isn't cold and turns around to look at her. "Take off your undergarments pup" she looks at him in shock. She opens her mouth to protest but only a squeak comes out. Jacob rolls his eyes at that and walks towards her. "Come on pup I don't have all day it's getting late and I need to cut up some wood before we freeze to death. The snow is only going to get worse"   
'the snow the fucking snowwww how long have I been sleeping' she thinks to herself "how long have I been hear?" She whispers with shocked face "a week" he casually answers like it's no big deal. She didn't know she was crying till her cheeks got wet and a little sob made its way out of her throat."how bad is the weather" she cringes at how weak she sounds. "It's bad honey this can last for 3 or more months. Hell last year lasted for a full 6 months" now she is full on crying without trying to hide it "pup the heater won't last. come on you'll feel better after a shower" she weakly nods and motions for him to turn around. He rolls his eyes but respects her privacy non the less. She quickly takes of her white bra and panties and covers her tits with her hands "So umm how am i gonna ge" before she could finish her word he turns around and walks straight towards her and picks her up. She shrieks loudly and wraps her legs around his waist.   
She doesn't even know how to process this and just looks at him dumbfounded.  
He carries her to the shower and they both go under the spray of hot water.  
She's never been this close or naked Infront of anyone. Her leg is starting to cramp so she squirms a little to get comfortable but as she moves her most sensitive part rubs against his torso. She makes a sound somewhere between a moan and a squeal. He looks at her wide eyes and she turns red. She buries her face in the crooked of his neck to try and hide from him. She can feel him shaking so she looks at him and sees that he is laughing quietly. Her brow furrows together and looks at him questioningly. When he calms he speaks "Sorry pup there's nothing wrong with you its the pain medication I'm giving you. your body gets really sensitive" he shakes from laughter. She looks at him in shock and looks down at her tits to see her nipples are at full attention. Jacob follows her sight and now it is his time to blush. After her body calms down a little he starts by cleaning her body with a sponge and citrus body wash. Her wound has started itching and aching and she isn't comfortable. She squirm in his grasp. This time her nub and nipples get simulated and she feels her stomach tighten. she lowly moans. Jacob notices but doesn't say anything."my leg hurts" she whines. She tries to move without getting her parts simulated but doesn't work. she moans again a little louder and Jacob stops everything he's doing. He tries to look at her but she hid her face on his shoulder "are you okay" he asks. She squirms a little and whispers "I'm so sensitive". Jacob feels himself getting hard every time he hears her moans. So he hurriedly washes her hair and rinse her body before setting her on the toilet again. She covers her privates and is still blushing in embarrassment. He gets two fluffy beige towels and passes one to her which she immediately wraps around herself "sorry I didn't mea" before she finishes he interrupts "wasn't your fault honey. like I said it's the meds" she whimpered and he looks at her to see her bouncing her left leg "hurts?" "Hmmm it stings" he goes to the sink and opens the counter and takes out the med kit. He removed her bandage to see the infection is all gone and it's just dried scab. He hums low in his throat with approval then cleans and leaves it open this time. He also remove her homemade cast and squeezes her ankle. "How bad is the pain" he asks "just a little maybe 4 out of 10" "hmmm I don't think you need the cast any longer. Take my hand and try to walk" she does as he said. Her feet wobbles as she's walking and the pain hits her here and there but other than that she's fine. He slowly walks her to her room with the fireplace Infront of her bed and she takes a look around. The room is rustic and cozy with beautiful decorations. Jacob sets her on to her bed and goes to the other room. After a couple of minutes he comes back with a long red sweater, a men's boxer and long thick socks. she thanks him and he leaves the room to get changed himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:Fuck I'm sorry this is not how I wanted this chapter to be but I changed it 3 time already so again sorry 

I mostly wanted to write about smut and stuff but somehow I feel weird😖😖


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated when you leave a mountain Man and a hormonal girl in the same house.

WARNING SMUT SMUT SMUT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Masturbation}  
{Hardcore}  
{Mild squirting}  
{Old man/little girl}  
{No sex}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's been 2 months now living in this cabin with Jacob. He was very intimidating and cold at first but now both of them have grown to like eachother. Celeste also loves his judge Serpus he's just a big fluff even tho he can snap her neck at any time.

Jacob questioned her about her life and how she got here. she told him about her father's death and her mother's lack of care. And how she ended up here. He was suspicious at first but believed her later on. Her injuries have completely healed. The storm and heavy snowing haven't calm down a bit. She mostly stays inside. One time Jacob took her hunting but she cried her eyes out and pleaded with him to not kill the poor deer. After that incident he only takes serpus and does all the dirty work outside so she doesn't have to see.   
Celeste keeps asking him when the storm will be over and how can she get out without her ID and credit card he keeps telling her it will be fine as soon as the weather clears he will take her somewhere to contact a family member.  
She tried to ask him about his family and past but all he says is he has 2 younger brothers and an adopted sister. Last time she asked about his past he barged out of the living room and didn't talk to her for 2 days.   
O

ne day she was going to go to bed when she passed his bedroom and heard groaning and moaning. She got concerned that something happened to him and she slightly opened  
the door and looked through the gap and saw him on bed with his hand on his cock and his head rolled back. She couldn't keep her eyes off of his thick veiny cock with an angry red tip. He was pumping he's cock so furiously that she thought it might've been painful. no matter how hard she tried to leave but her body wouldn't let her. she stayed till his cock twitched and his whole body spasmed as he reached his climax. She could see the white ropey stuff on his torso and chest. She didn't even notice how wet she'd gotten. She went straight to her room ride one of the pillows while fingering herself. She has never cum that hard before thinking about how aggressive Jacob would fuck her. She hadn't lost her virginity yet. the only thing she's done was let her best friend's adult sister finger her in their shower when she turned 16.  
It became a normal routine for her to touch herself at least once a day since there was nothing to do and she was really hormonal nearing her period again. The first she gotten her period in the cabin she didn't know how to tell Jacob she didn't have pads or tampons eventually she stopped crying and got out of the bathroom with puffy eyes she went out to find Jacob he was in the patio carving wood shaped like wolf. He noticed her out of the corner of his eyes.  
"What's wrong pup" he asked while working on the wolf carving. She broke down again and cried her eyes out. Jacob wasn't sure what to do. He stood up and took her chin "what's wrong" he asked more sternly "I'm on my fucking period and I don't have any pads or tampons and my only panties is ruin also the sheets looks like a damn crime scene and my stomach is cramping so bad that I'm sure my intestines gonna come out of my ass" she looks at Jacob to see him laughing so hard that he's out of breath. She smacks him across the chest and storms inside he follows after her tho. "Pup I'm sorry I'm not used to living with women. and don't worry we can make something out of bandages" she sniffles a little and see him still laughing and she giggles a little. Pads weren't the problem anymore but her desire for Jacob has grown. She caught him a couple of times jerking off in the shower or his room every time her pussy got so wet and begged for her fingers.  
Today was the same she caught him jerking off in his room with his back facing her. She heard his groans and moans that made her run to her room and finger herself. When she got a little to noisy Jacob got out of his room to see if she was hurt. He opened the door to see her legs wide open with 3 of her fingers deep in her cunt with her head rolled back. He immediately got hard at the sight. He shifted on one leg to the other and licked his dry lips. Out of nowhere she moaned his name like a prayer. He looked at her wide eyes to see her eyes still closed and her head rolled back. He smirked to himself and answered "can I help you pup" while smirking. Celeste opened her eyes and immediately closed her legs with her fingers still deep inside. She looked at Jacob with red face and gasped when he took in her state"no need to be shy now " he comes closer and she whines in her throat. "What were you thinking about hmm?" He's now right at the end of her bed "tell me sweetheart think I haven't noticed you watching me while pumping my cock" her eyes widen with shock and he chuckles "I'm a hunter pup it's my job to have eyes everywhere. Now tell me what you want"  
He sits on his knees on the bed right under her. She tries to back away but he holds her knees in a crushing grip. She whimpers a little and he loosens his hold and slowly spreads her legs she tries to close them but he's too close. He looks at her fat pink pussy and growls like an animal. She moans a little and he chuckles.  
She looks at his eyes to see all of his blue iris has been swallowed by his pupil. He gets off the bed and starts undressing till he is only left in his boxers.  
He kneels at the end of bed and pulls her to him. He bites her inner thighs and find her moaning music to his ears. He slowly takes of her sweater and take a good look at her juicy tits "no bra today?" He smirks "umm it was in th the washerrrrr ahhhhhhhh" while she's talking he spreads her big folds and laps at her like a starving animal. He keeps eye contact while eating her out. "Hmmm soo fucking sweet. You think I'm gonna let something like you get away from me. Haha think again darling cause you are staying here with me and only for me understand" he asks. She nods and he slaps her tit hard "I WANT TO HEAR WORDS" he shouts she widens her eyes at him but he painfully twist one of her nipples hard "only for you" she moans in pain and he let goes. He thrust 2 wide fingers in to her and she moans and squeaks loud. He fingers her hard without waiting for her to adjust "Jacob please slow down ahghhhhhh" he chuckles a little "quiet pet you take what I give understand" he asks "hmmm" she moans he slaps her across the other tit hard and bites on her thick mound.   
"I SAID USE YOUR WORDS" "YESSSSSSS" she screams. He climbs over her bed and lifts her to his mouth. She locks her thighs around his head and he bites on her clit a little in warning. She didn't realize she was crying from pleasure and pain till one of Jacobs thumb wipes the tear away and forces it in her mouth. She sucks at it greedily and Jacobs cock twitches. He grinds his crotch on the bed to get some relief. He takes out his fingers and immediately replaces it with 3 digits. She screams around his thumb and his cock twitches again from the vibrations. He finger fucks her hard and fast till she's begging for him to slow down. "JACOB PLEASE I THINK I NEED TO PEE" she screams at him and he realizes what's about to happen. He fingers her faster and returns at nibbling and licking at her clit. She screams as she cums and incredibly tightens around his digits. He keeps going even tho she screams in protest. Out of nowhere she squirts little by little around his fingers and sheets. He growls and slowly withdraws his fingers from her cunt and slaps her one last time on her fat pussy before greedily licking his fingers. "Fucking hell baby girl you taste amazing. Here have a taste" he brings his digits near her mouth with his saliva and her juices mixed together. She laps and sucks on it wildly before he withdraws. "You could've told me about your needs pup after all you are young. You need someone strong like me to take care of someone so needy and delicate" she whimpers and he smirks.  
Soon she's fallen in to a deep sleep. He gets up and goes to the bathroom to wet a towel. He cleans her privates he then carries her to his bedroom. Wraps her nicely around his blanket with the fireplace ignited and he leaves to go wash her sheets  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An: Ok so this is how my brain works one minute he's nice and sweet the other he's wild and dominant. I hope you're as kinky as I am.   
Fuck my mom still thinks I'm an innocent little girl she finds my story she'll probably hang me from the fan😺😺

One more thing bitches I think I will end this story at chapter 5 where dear Celeste loses her Virginia 😏😏


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My girl loses her virginity to a rough beast of a man but he's also soft

ALL SMUT AND A LITTLE FLUFF AT THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Hardcore}  
{Mild squirting}  
{Thigh grinding}  
{Loss of Virginia😼}  
{Deep penetration}  
{A little blood}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celeste woke up to realize she wasn't in her room but warm and well rested. She blushes as she remembers what Jacob said and did. She gets out of bed with a soft blanket wrapped around her. 'ow ow ow ow' she mummers to herself. Her tits hurt and her pelvic area is sore. She makes her way down the stairs to see Jacob cooking. "It smells amazing" she tells him. He turns and smiles at her "went hunting while you were sleeping and cleaned the animal " he chuckles "must've worked all your libido out of you huh" she blushes at his words  
"How long have I been sleeping?" She asks him. He looks at her for a while before he answers "a long 17 hours" she widens her eyes at him. He sees the shocked look on her face and laughs. "It's okay darling it's normal but tell me how are you doin?" he asks "my body is super sore I'm also starving and thirsty" he nods and gets her a bottle of cold water. "Thanks". While she's drinking he sets the table and asks her to follow. She goes in the dining room and sees the rusted wooden table beautifully set. The food smells delicious. It's elk stew with roasted vegetables on the side. They both eat in silence looking at the large wooden frame windows. The sun is shining and the snow has settled the storm has also calmed down. "The weather has settled" Celeste tells him  
"I can see that " he tells her with little care."so uhmm when can we you know leave" he looks at her for a minute before sighing angrily. He stands with his bowl in hand and walks off . She thinks about what she said but find nothing wrong with her question so her brow furrows together in confusion. She stands up and washes her bowl before going to find Jacob.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When she couldn't find him downstairs she headed up the stairs to see if he was in his room. She knocked on his door. There was no answer. She opened the door to see Jacob packing a camping bag. "What's going on" she asks. "Since you wanna leave so badly I'm gonna take you to Holland valley. From there you can call someone to come and get you." He answers coldly. "Ok but why are you packing so much stuff" he sighs in frustration and Celeste furrows her brow. 'what did I do' she thinks to herself. "Since the snow hasn't melted yet we can't take vehicles.we walk there and it will take a day and a half if we're lucky if not make it two and a half. Not to mention the wild animals out there " he answers a little too harshly. "Jacob".  
"Hmmm". "Did I do something wrong" he turns and looks at her before storming off. She stays a little and thinks about what happened before following behind Him. "Please can you tell me what I did wrong?" She says in a desperate voice "you did nothing pup. Now leave it". She sighs in anger and heads to her room and slams the door harshly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a couple of hours celeste gets out of her bedroom to get water. She heads down the stairs to see Jacob sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. The fire illuminating what he's doing. He has a knife sharpener in one hand and his red hunting knife in the other. He looks at her from the corner of his eye to see what she's up to. She heads to the kitchen and takes a bottle of water from the fridge. "Come here pup" he says in a gruff voice but she doesn't comply."I SAID COME HERE PUP" he growls but she still doesn't obey. He angrily gets up and heads over to the kitchen. She looks at him with an angry expression yet he could see a little fear there. He takes her wrist a little too harshly and leads her to the fire place. She tries to get out of his grasp but he tightens his hold and growls every time. When they get to the living room he sits down and makes her straddle him. She tries to get up but he holds her hips tightly. He grasps her chin and makes her look in to his icy blue eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset darling" he mutters. She nods and asks "can you please tell me what I did wrong to make you angry at me?".  
"It wasn't you darling I was just being an ass" he answers and she giggles a little. He smiles at her cute giggling. She puts her hand around his neck and she touches foreheads with him. Slowly she opens her eyes to see him with his lids closed. She moves her head back a little before crashing her soft lips with his. He gasp out of surprise and she immediately stops. Jacob looks at her a little before crashing his lips with hers harshly. He bites at her bottom lips making her gasp and moan. Jacob takes this opportunity to slide his tongue in to her mouth and taste every part of her.  
After a while they're out of breath so she breaks of the kiss and looks into his icy blue eyes with hunger. She attacks his neck harshly sucking and biting. He closes his eyes and growls. Jacob takes a fist full of her hair to pull her off. She whines at that but stops to look at him.  
She can see his eyes wild and hungry.  
"Take your clothes off pup but leave your underwear on" she complies. When she's only left in her white panties and bra Jacob takes a moment to looks at her with hunger and sees how innocent she looks. "Come n sit on my thigh" she straddles one of his thighs and takes a moment to notice how much larger he is than her. Jacob grasps her hips and grinds her a little. Her clit gets simulated a little and she moans. He does it again but harder this time. Celeste gasps and moans loudly. "That feels good huh pup"  
He asks. She nods. She can tell her juices are already leaking from her cunt and panties. Jacob shakes his head. "Remember me telling you to USE YOUR WORDS SWEETHEART" he growls loudly in her ear. She looks at him with a shocked face and whispers "yes I'm sorry jacob " he shakes his head a little before leaning in and whispering  
"no can't apologize now pup you should've remembered. Maybe a little punishment will make you remember next time huh" and with that he bites her earlobe hard. She screams before Jacob sucks on it sooth the pain.she whines and tries to grind her hips but Jacob grasps her tightly to stop any movement.  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk so eager for me" he chuckles before moving his hand under her panties. His finger teases her slit a little before pushing in. He growls in his throat. She can feel his chest vibrate lowly. She moans at his finger teasing her before he takes his digits out of her panties and shows her her cunt juices sticking to his digits. She blushes a little. Jacobs moves his fingers to her face and spread her juices around her chin and lips. She whimpers then Jacob starts kissing and sucking on her lips. Celeste tries to grind her hips again but he growls and stops her."get up take your panties and bra off quickly" he said.  
She complied quickly and soon she was bare as the day she was born. Jacob tapped his thigh 2 times and she straddle him again on his left thigh. He spread her fat pussy lips then bounced her up and down. She closed her eyes ,bit her lips and whimpered. Jacob slapped her on her right tit and said "keep you eyes on me honey". She quickly opened her eyes then stared right in to his eyes to see hunger over take them. "Move your hips hard and fast. Use my thigh till you come cause if you don't then you won't get rewarded" he smirked at her. She quickly got to work with Jacob spreading her fat lips open so her clit gets simulated. He leaned forward near her big tits and sucked on one on her nipples with his free hand he pinched the other one hard. She slowed down her pace a little and Jacob bit her nipple a little too hard. "I didn't tell you to slow down did I" he asked. "No sorry jacob" she replied. Celeste could feel her stomach tighten she knew she was close to coming. Her clit has gotten swollen due to his rough jeans and a little painful but if she stopped he would either smack her tits hard or bite her nipples.  
"I'm so close jacob" she said. "Go for it pup. Cum on my thigh" with that she screamed and her whole body spasmed Jacob had to hold her down. What they both didn't expect was for her to start squirting all over his pants. She gasped and looked at him wide eyes.  
"I'm sorry I-I didn't know that was go-gonna happen i- it just ha-happened please I can clean your jeans for you"  
She panicked and slowly looked up at him expecting to see disgust on his face but what she got was hunger. He crashed his lips hard with her's She moaned in to the kiss. Jacob broke the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were slightly teary. "Shhhh pup don't get embarrassed but the next time I want you to either squirt around my cock or on my face" he said hungrily "now for your reward" he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips while he made his way to his room. "I didn't even know I could do that before yesterday" she muttered and blushes.  
He gave her a chuckle. "Are you a virgin?" he askes out of no where while climbing the stairs. She looks at him a little shocked but answers him. "Yes" she whispered and hides her face on his shoulder. He kinda already knew but wanted to confirm his suspicions. They reached his bedroom with the fireplace ignited. he throw her on his bed and immediately started taking his clothing off. She looked at him with hunger in her eyes as he took all his clothes off except for his boxer. He looked at her and smirked a little before removing his boxers. She saw as his hard cock spring free and she gasped.she looked at his cock from afar but now she could see how large and veiny it was. Her mouth started to water from the sight. Jacob could see her spit dribble out of her lips then chin and finally land on the middle of her tits. Jacob chuckled then started creeping towards her."lay back for me pup and spread your legs wide " she did as so and he kneeled on his bed between her spread legs. He spread her folds to see how large her clit had gotten from grinding on his rough textured jeans. He smacked her Right on her spreaded cunt and she squeaked from suprise. He did it again this time she closed her legs with his hands between her legs.  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk open up pup or it will get longer and harder every time. After all this is your punishment for not remembering". She slowly spreads her legs again and he smacked her hard and again and again. This continued till her cunt was red and puffy. He leaned down and swiped at her puffy slit with his tongue before climbing over her. He kissed her on the lips hungrily and took a hold of his cock to tease her slit. Jacob could feel the heat radiating from her abused pussy to his cock. She whimpered from pain a little before Jacob moved his 8 inch cock near her entrance and teased it. "I don't think all of it will fit but we can try anyway huh pup."  
"Yes Jacob please all of it" she said in a desperate voice making him chuckle.  
He pushed a little and his cock head popped in her hole. They both groaned lowly.  
He started sinking inch by inch in to her. it hurt her a little bit but her juices helped sooth the pain. When there was only half an inch left he felt his tip hit her cervix and her cunt resisted the rest of his cock.when he pulled out a little and thrusted back in she screamed and he groaned loudly. "Fucking hell pup looks like we reached the end of the tunnel." He let her adjust a couple of minute while sucking on her breasts, her lips and nipples. He started moving his hips slowly. They both moaned loudly before he started quickening his speed.  
"Fuckkk Jacob feel so full ahh so thick I can feel you so deep inside of me" his cock twitched at her words and he started pulling out before thrusting back in. She could feel his tip touch her cervix and her inside trying to resist it. "Fuck pup your little tight cunt feels so good around me hnmmm the perfect pet. I'm never letting a prey like you get away. You're mine and only mine understand?"  
"yes Jacob only yours no one else's" she tighten her insides and Jacob groaned"damn right baby only mine your place is umhhh is here next to me. Only I can please such a needy bitch" he started pulling mostly out before pounding hard in to her. She felt a little pain but it was overtaken with the pleasure. Soon her core started to tighten "fuckk jake I'm so close keep going unghh don't stop pleaseee" he started thrusting faster and harder without hurting her cervix. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her mouth was open in silent screaming and her insides keeps getting tighter. She lost it when he thrusted in her hard and grinded his hips with her's. Her enlarged clit got simulated by his pelvic bone while he was grinding his hips. "Fuckkkk Jacobbbbbbbb " she screamed while cumming. Her body was shaking hard so he stopped his thrusting and held her to his chest. After a long minutes she tried to bring back hear heart rate down with her breathing under control. She sleepily smiled at Jacob and asked him to continue. "Please uhgg don-t forgettt to ahhh pull out I'm not on fuck birth control" she told him and he nodded. He could feel himself getting closer to his release so he pounded a couple or more times before he pulled out. He started frantically pumping himself to release on her stomach when she opened her plump lips and rolled her red tongue out. His cock twitched and he crawled a little closer to her mouth. He lost it when she reached up and swirled her tongue around his tip. He growled like an angry animal before ropes of cum shot out on her tongue painting it white. He milked his last drops of cum from his cock before he let go. Jacob was panting heavily before he spoke "swallow all of it little girl show me what a good pup you can be" with docile eyes she swallowed the salty and sour liquid.  
He petted her hair before going limp next to her. He wrapped them both in warm fuzzy blankets. She was about to sleep when he spoke up with sleepy voice "I really meant it when I said I'm not letting you get away. You belong here with me"  
"I know I wasn't going to leave anyway" she smiled at him."then why did you ask me when you could leave" he asked a little confused "Gotta go back home to get some stuff first and tell my mum." She giggled a little "My mom's probably gonna disown me when she finds out I'm in love with a man twice my age " she giggled again. Jacob looked at her wide eyed and asked "say that again pup" she looks at him and sees his shocked expression. She thinks about what she said and fuckkkk.'celeste you stupid bitch why did you just say that' she looks at him with a scared expression "I umm I didn't mean to sor" Jacob crashes his lips to hers before she could finish her embarrassing excuse "love you too pup" he says. He lets her rest across his chest listening to his heart beat with his hands around her waist and her butt. "Can we please go back in the forest so I can find my stuff. I had this really cool knife and my clothes are still in my bag" she asks. Jacob suddenly gets up and heads to his closet. He takes out something but she can't make out what it is. He turns and holds the thing behind his back. He comes back on her side of the bed and surprises her with her hunting knife. "The day after I found you I went back out with serpus to look for anything that could tell me who you were. Serpus followed your scent and I saw the camp you set. Unfortunately it looked like wiled animals tore your bag and clothes apart to get to the protein bars. Found your knife 30 meters away from your camp side. " Celeste stands up and hugs Jacob tightly. He hugs her back when he sees drops of blood on the sheets. He breaks the hug and slides his hand over her core till he reaches her mound then slit. She gasps a little while he rubs one finger over her slit before withdrawing to inspect his digit. She gasps when she sees his bloodied finger "My period isn't due until a week later" she tells him. He looks at her a little while before answering"it can happen on your first time. Maybe I should've gone a little easier" he chuckles she giggles with him "maybe " she says with a smirk "there's always next time you know" she flirts and he smacks her ass before leading her to the master bathroom in his room. She gasps at what she sees "so you did have a bath tub." She smacks his chest playfully and he laughs before he turns the heater on and turns the water on its hottest level. While they wait for the tub to be filled she looks at herself in the mirror to see that she's happier than she has ever been. She also notices the weight she gained from eating healthily. When her dad died she ate one meal a day so she lost a significant amount of weight. But now she looks like someone new. Jacob notices and comes behind her takes her waist then looks at her through the mirror before leaning down to kiss and suck on her neck. she moans loudly and he leads her to the tub. She notices he added some bath salt and orange essential oil. He gets in first then pulls her in with her back against his chest. He keeps sucking and messaging her breasts before growling "Mine".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE END

AN: hope you enjoyed bitches this literally took all day and my head is pounding so bad gonna go sleep now.


End file.
